My Misunderstandings
by ashketchum15
Summary: A fan named Ashley fell in love with deathcore band singer Austin Carlile


Chapter 1

Ashley's POV

"Are you coming or what?" Mags asked as we finally walked through the door.

"Uh yea I am." I said grinning. I can't believe that I'M in the same building as my all-time favorite band of all time, I thought.

"Well COME on!" she nagged jokingly.

And I guess you can say that's where it all started.

We pushed our way through the crowd trying to get into the front just to see the very men, we fangirled about.

When the lights died down it was like it was all in slow motion. Watching HIM gracefully jog onto stage and where he usually stood. The anxious people behind us started chanting.

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN!" I wanted to join them but I was too star struck to even hit Maggie squealing about Alan or Aaron in my ear next to me.

Then he looked at me.

Austin's POV

When I came out to greet the eager fans I felt pure happiness. Just thinking about how our little band has been there for them at least once. That our song about staying strong keeps them going.

With a smile on my face I looked at my fellow band members knowing we were going to bring down the house. But then I saw her. With the big brown eyes and red hair. It was like she stuck out like a sore thumb. Wait not a sore thumb more like a single rose in a field of wild flowers. I could say that she's absolutely gorgeous.

I wink and start on our first song.

Ashley's POV

When he winked I could feel myself float out of my body. As Mags and I would joke about. BAM! My ovaries are gone. I know some people would say that it wasn't really for me but I can feel it in my gut that, that special wink was just for me.

He started with my favorite song, The Depths. I couldn't believe it! My song, it was like he knew what it was. I mouthed the words as I closed my eyes as I got lost in the music.

When the concert was over I still couldn't talk without stuttering or saying something stupid like "uh" and "um" every other word. So I let Maggie over here talk as much as she wanted to. She talked about everything. From Austin winking at me to how adorable the little kisses Alan and Austin did at the end which by the way turned me on.

Chapter 2

Austin's POV

When we were done I was all sweaty and such. Just like after every show I do anyway. But she was still in my head. I thought it was cute when she blushed when I sung to her. When she got so lost into the music. I could tell she's been like this pretty much her whole life. Forgetting about myself being shirtless and the freezing cold, I run outside carrying my long legs with me. I had to find her and at least get her name. A name would be wonderful.

When I finally found her I was surrounded with fans of all ages and groupies who looked like they just wanted in my pants. I smiled politely and asked if I could get through, while apologizing to them and saying I would come back in a few.

I pushed through the still coming out fans. "Hey!" I hollered. Nothing. "HEY! YOU WITH THE RED HAIR" I yelled louder. She stopped, looked at her white haired friend, and then turned around. I could tell when she saw me because her eyes got real wide. I walked up casually and tried to say hi. "h-hey" I stuttered, smooth move Austin you sounded helpless.

"M-me?" she stuttered just as bad as I did. It was cute.

Her friend giggled and spoke for her "She's a big fan and gets all cute and awkward when she meets new people. She actually pretty much obsessed with you and the band. Like she has posters of all of you hung up in her room. But so far you're her favorite. Like she dreams about meeting you in person and I guess now its came true…" White haired girl was chatty. Red head blushed and punched her arm while saying "shut up Maggie" under her breath.

This "Maggie" girl just giggled and pushed red head on me "So are you good friends with Aaron?"

I chuckled and asked if they wanted to come on the bus with me. I heard Maggie whisper "Here's your chance Ketchum! Now you can actually hug him and stuff!" She blushed more and looked down. I grabbed her hand while smiling. I got her name. It was unusual but I liked it.

"So Ketchum is it?" I asked as we got on the bus.

"U-um it's actually Ash. Mag's calls me Ketchum sometimes."

"Oh well I like the name Ash. Is it short for Ashley?"

"Uh yea I hate the name anyway so everyone either calls me by a nickname or just Ash." She was still awkward with me.

"So Ash, what can I do to make you less awkward? Even though I think you are incredibly adorable when you are."

She looked me in the eyes and kept opening and closing her mouth like if she wanted to answer but didn't have one. I pushed her hair behind her ear and brushed her cheek. I got close and whispered "could you at least answer one question for me hun?"

She blushed more and nodded.

In her ear I breathed the words of a question where I was terrified of the answer she was going to give to me.

Ashley's POV

When I walked on the tour bus I could tell someone already broke out the beer and vodka. Groupies haven't arrived yet but I could tell that soon there will be.

Phil and Tino already looked half-drunk while Alan looks at Austin. Austin pulls me more to the back of the tour bus. I turn around to find Mags already taking a can of beer from Phil. She now chooses to shut the hell up. I roll my eyes and keep going forward. Austin sits me down and asks me questions. In my head I just know somehow something is going to take a turn soon but I don't know what. PLOT TWIST. I screamed and giggled in my head.

When he touched my cheek I almost shivered but it took all my will to uh not to.

Are you legal? He breathed in my ear. That time I shivered as his hot breath trickled down my neck. He half grinned and expected my answer.

I started freaking out and wanted something smooth and graceful to say. I knew I only had seconds until he starts think that I was under the age of 18.

So I did what I never thought I'd do. ESPECIALLY to the one and only Austin Carlile.

So I quickly kissed him and got up and half ran to the door leaving Austin, Maggie, and my Ginger Princess behind me.

Austin's POV

She kissed me. Her lips were soft. Just how I imagined them.

When she got up I was surprised everything was happening way too quickly. I tried grabbing her wrist but my hand slipped out. I just realized my hands were sweaty also. I got up to get her. When I passed her friend, she was already drunk and swearing every other word. Its seems that she has a liking into Aaron.

When I got outside I pulled my shirt over my head. I looked around for a sign in which direction she went. I turned and looked at the side of the bus. Ash was sitting there in the snow shivering. I don't know if it's because it's cold or if it was about what she had just done. I practically ran to her. I sat down and pulled her into my arms trying to keep her warm. She seemed tired for she cuddled closer into my chest. I smiled down at her.

"So was that a yes?"

Ash looked up at me and kissed me again. "What do you think smart ass?" I smiled bigger while I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her back on to the bus. The guys all wooted and hollered at me as I passed by. I laid her down on my bunk as I climbed into it next to her. I kissed her softly as I put my hand on her thigh. As soft as a down feather she placed her hand on my cheek and scooted closer. I pulled her once again on top of me. I knew the bunk was cramped and such but that just means we can be closer. I loved on how her body seemed to fit perfectly into mine. Like if we were meant to find each other today.

Maggie's POV

"No fucking way that bitch could! "I said as I downed another shot. The guys and I left the bus because it was getting a little loud. I never knew Ash was a screamer. I ran out the door when I figured out when Ash and Austin needed more room to uh… do things. I didn't know what the fuck I was doing. All I knew is that I was getting more and drunk with each Irish shot I took.

"The Irish defiantly knew how to make good liquor." I heard Phil slur.

"The fuck they do!" I yelled. I knew I was the loudest one there.

It was weird being the only girl. Especially being the only girl in a group of band guys.

While sitting at the bar I heard someone come up behind me. They reeked of alcohol. And not the good kind too. "Hey sweet tits wanna head out back and we can talk more?"

"Get lost Shit head I got better things to do." I snapped

"Awe come on baby it'll be fun." He spun me around into his arms. I couldn't push him away as much as I tried.

"Hey asshole get away from her!"

Next thing I know shit head is half way on the ground with blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. He spat out a tooth that did not look real.

"Bitch! I just got that yesterday!" Shit head quickly got back on his feet and ran toward his attacker. I couldn't see very well so I didn't know who it was.

Next thing I knew Phil, Tino, Alan, Aaron, and the guys from Bring Me The Horizon were all fighting shit head and his gang. To stop everything I grabbed a bottle of Captain Morgan and slammed it on shitty, who was fighting with Oli at the time. Poor Oli looked like a wreck but he smiled and hugged me when he got up. The guy behind the bar called security and kicked us all out. I started freaking out wondering where Aaron was. But when I turned around I found him hitting on some prostitute. Filled up with rage and liquor I turned around staring at Oli who was blushing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. I glided toward him. I looked up at his brown eyes and kissed him softly. Reaching for my face he kissed back. I don't know if he actually liked me or if it's the alcohol doing it. When I pulled away I whispered an apology. He shook his head and smiled that smile. Everyone stared at me. I wasn't used to it so I started walking.

"So what was that for?" his Australian accent gave him away.

I turned to Oil "I don't know I think I was just emotional," I stopped and turned to him "But sweetie I still like you and all. I hope we can hang out when I'm not drunk."

It looked like he faked the look of relaxation. I was scared. I heard Aaron yell behind me. "What the fuck!" Tears were streaming down my face as I turned to him. "Why did you kiss him?" Aaron yelled as he pointed to Oli.

"Oh don't act like you don't know." I snapped.

Next thing I know I hit the ground.

Ashley's POV

"Austin?" I whispered "Are you awake?" he mumbled something and looked at me.

"A-are we dating now…" I blushed feeling so ashamed of what I asked. He looked at me with concern.

"Why do you ask?" He kissed me softly. Before I could answer he got up, off of what I think is Phil's bunk. The blanket slipped down his leg showing all skin.

"Ashley Lorain Collins-Gregory, will you be my official girlfriend from this moment on?" he asked a little loud as he bowed.

I giggled "Why yes Austin Robert Carlile." He smiled as he kissed me.

Austin's POV

I think I'm in love with her. After making love we just laid in Tinos bunk asking each other questions. She cried when she talked about her sister. Apparently she's the loud white haired one.

Before I could climb back in with her the door to the bus opened. Matt was standing there with aconcerned look on his face. This then spread into a grin. "Looks like someone had fun." As he gestured to Ash in the bunk and me still standing naked in the walkway.

Ash got out of the bunk wearing my shirt. "Why are you here?"

Matt went back to being serious with a grave expression. "Something happened with Mags. S-she's in the hospital"

Chapter 3

Maggie's POV

When I opened my eyes everything was blurry. With the fake like lighting didn't help at all. It smelled like rubbing alcohol. This reminded me that I have forgotten last night. I blacked out. My head started throbbing while the catchy Breathe Carolina song popped in my head.

"M-Maggie?" I turned to the tear streaked face of Oli.

"Were you here the who-"My head throbbed harder. So this was a hangover.

"Whole time?" He smiled

"Yea," I blushed

"I was the one who brought you in. well Aaron helped too."

"A-Aaron? I thought he was pissed at me."

"Not anymore, Phil and Matt explained to him that you thought he was hitting on that fan last night."

"Oh," I was embarrassed thinking that I did something out of jealously which turned out to be no reason at all.

He brushed my cheek and kissed me. It seemed familiar. I thought he liked Ash. Which reminded me, "Where's Ashley?"

"She's still on the bus with Austin, Matt left about 5 minutes ago to get them because you were stirring. She was here around 2:45 a.m."

"One more question, what happened last night and why am I in a hospital?"

"That's two questions," he chuckled "OM&M and us got in a bar fight because some guy started hitting on you and wouldn't leave you alone. Then when we got kicked out you thought Aaron was hitting on some slut, when he was actually talking to a fan who wanted an autograph. Then that guy, whom I think you called shit head, hit you in the back of the head with a bottle of Jack. You passed out afterwards."

"Wow that explains everything."

"Yea the guy said he was aiming for me but hit you instead. But he still got arrested for public intoxication."

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Oh, yea everyone's fine. Just cuts and bruises."

"Okay good,' I giggled "so I really kissed you?"

"Uh yea," he blushed hard

"Was I good?" I seriously wanted to know but I think I was also blushing too much.

"Oh very good" he laughed. I don't know if he was joking or being serious but I took it as a complement.

Ashley's POV

When I walked in around 3 in the morning I was a wreck. I thought I was going to lose my sister.

She was on the bed with dried blood on her face and in her hair. I was going to kill the guy who did this.

Oli and Lee filled me in on what happened. The guy got arrested but I wanted take matters in my own hands.

Austin came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed the top of my head "she's going to be alright sweetie" he assured me.

When we came back she was awake and smiling her usual smile. But Alan still stared at Austin and i. He rose and came over. "Austin can I talk to you?"

I walked over to my Mags and Oli. They looked all lovely dovey.

"How are you feeling Phil?"

"Oh I'm okay," Phil said from across the room.

"That's great Phil" I said with a smile. "And how are you Mags?"

She smiled "Yea I'm fine just a bad hangover, I think"

"Oli what have the doctors said?"

"She can leave as soon as you got here. But she needs clothes."

"Ash and I can stop by her hotel room and get some." Austin said coming up behind me.

"Okay let's go. Oli you got her?"

"All set captain." He saluted me

Austin's POV

When Alan pulled me aside I was a little afraid.

"What the hell are you doing?" He sounded pretty serious

"What do you mean Alan?"

"I thought we were together…" he looked saddened by my new relationship

"Baby I promise we are. I'm just making it look like were not. You know to keep it a secret like we agreed on." I still loved my ginger prince but I guess I'm in love with my Ash too.

"Okay, so it's just a show?"

"Yes hunny. Just a show." I kissed him and said we should get back to everyone else

Ashley's POV

When we were driving I felt like something was bothering Austin. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yea hun it's okay. I'm just thinking."

I rolled my eyes "about what?" knowing that Mags tries to do this all the time.

"Well about Mags and Aaron. And not to mention Oli now. Aaron likes her a lot but it seems that Oli is beating him to it. I don't know what to do about Aaron. He really likes her."

I look over to him and smile. "Set Aaron and her up on a date. And when are we going on our first?"

"Soon but right now we're here."

When we walked in I remembered that we were supposed to check out today. I looked at my phone. The clock said 9:28. We still had until noon to get out. "Damn Mags and I's plane leaves tonight.

Austin smiles as he stopped me in the hallway right in front of the hotel room. "Stay"

I looked at him, blocking my way to the door. "What?"

"stay here and tour with us. I wanna be with you."

I nodded as he scooped me up and laid me on the bed. "I'll stay. For you."

He smiled and kissed me. Hard. I was so filled with emotions I forgot all about getting Maggie some clothes.

He lifted my shirt and kissed me like we were the only people here. I tugged on his shirt. He pulled it over his head as he smiled. He kissed me again as Austin unbuttoned my pants. I slipped them down and unbuttoned his. Smiling he pulled my shirt off.

Maggie's POV

When ash left I took a nap. When I woke up a second time I realized Aaron was in Oli's place.

"He had to go do some band stuff." He looked at me with soft eyes

"Oh, okay" I smiled.

Before I could say something else he kissed me. I kissed back of course. He placed his hand on the back of my neck keeping me connected with him.

When he sat back he blushed. "What was that?" I smiled

"I don't know I felt like I should do that. You know I really like you."

"I really like you too Aaron…" then it was my turn to blush.

Knowing what I was getting myself into, I scooted over and invited Aaron into my hospital bed. He accepted the invitation and climbed in. Aaron pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me like a cocoon. I was warm. I was wanting ash to come back quicker. But at the same time I never wanted her to come back. I was slowly drifting to sleep. I heard Aaron start humming my favourite song. He was almost as good as Shay. I started humming with him after a while. I felt him smile.

Ashley's POV

When Austin and I got back in the car I couldn't stop smiling.

"Damn it we forgot the suit cases." he ran back in the hotel to get them.

When he came back we drove to the hospital. When we walked in I found Mags and Aaron cuddling in the bed. Then I found out they were both sleeping. I walked over and found Aaron humming when you can't sleep at night. He lifted his head and nodded toward Mags asleep in his arms. I left the clothes on the chair next to the bed and walked out into the waiting room with Austin.

"I'm glad she's alright." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad too Ash."

When Maggie came out she was putting on the hoodie I gave her. She sat down next to me as Aaron was was buttoning up his pants nonchalantly then had the audacity to sit next to Maggie with his arm around her.

"What did you do," I said as I slowly turned to her.

"I don't know what you mean," she nervously laughed.

"Mhmm" I said in my best inner black girl.

"Let's go back to the bus," Aaron blushed trying to change the subject.

I rolled my eyes "Yea Austin lets go back to the bus,"

Austin's POV

When we got back the guys already started drinking. I picked up a bottle of wine and sat down next to Ash. I cracked it open as Maggie and Aaron got on the bus. Everyone kept asking if she was okay.

"Yea guys I'm fine, I just passed out from all the alcohol and the sudden shatter of glass."

"Hey Mags you want a beer?" Jordan offered.

"Nah man, I wish I could but doctors' orders can't have a beer until tomorrow." She shrugged.

"Awe, okay," Jordan seemed disappointed in her answer.

When I looked over to Alan he pointed toward the door. I rose from my warm seat and walked into the cold. Alan shortly came to join me in the old snow.

"Austin it doesn't look like a fucking show!" He seemed to be close to tears.

"Alan I love you. More than Ash right now. But I think we want something that we both can't have. I hope you will find someone in the future that you will love." After that small speech I kissed him long and hard. We kept kissing until he felt warm in my arms. "My ginger princess, how can I forget you?"

"Okay, I agree, we need to move on." He hugged me and we both went back on the bus.

When I climbed on I found Ashley already drunk and trying to yell her political views.

"If I was president id make everything legal!" she slurred.

I laughed with everyone. I soon turned around to find someone missing.

"Where's Mags?" I asked

"Oh, mai sista?" Ash yelled "She's with Aaron and Oli. Something about choosing." She laughed and talked about our galaxies.

Chapter 4

Maggie's POV

"You have to choose Mags," it was clear that he was sad in his accent.

I looked at Aaron and then at Oli then at my feet.

"I-I don't know, I just can't choose."

Both of them looked sad and it was just breaking my heart. I looked at Oli with his big brown eyes. I opened my mouth and then closed it. "I have to go." I turned and ran away. I ran down the block and into the nearest bar. I turned around to see if they were coming. There was no sign. I sat down and ordered water.

"So what brings you here sweetheart?" The bartender asked me.

I sigh, "I have to choose between two really sweet guys,"

"And let me guess, they both really like you but you want both of them." She rested her head on her hand.

"Exactly, what should I do? And by the way can I also get some whiskey?"

"Sure sugar," she turned around "well tell me about them,"

"One is cute, awkward, Australian, a great singer, and his name is Oli. The other one is adorable, funny, just everything I always wanted, and his name is Aaron." I took a sip of my whiskey

"Well to be honest going with Aaron. He sounds like he'd be happier with you and you'd be happier with him."

"But I don't want to hurt Oli."

"Set him up with someone else. Wait, do you mean Oli from Bring Me the Horizon?"

"Yea I am, and Aaron from Of Mice and Men,"

She smiled wide and shook her head "Sugar I know why this is so hard now,"

"Yea so what do I do?" I looked at her with big eyes

"Like I said go with Aaron and try and find someone for Oli, or get his girlfriend to come over."

"H-he has a girlfriend?"

"Mhmm that boy does," she nodded

"I have to go then," I reached into my pocket to get some money but it turned out I didn't grab my wallet.

"Oh honey ill pay for you, you go get that bastard," she winks and sends me off.

I start running again all the way back to the bus. When I stop I find Aaron sitting outside in the freezing cold. I jog over to him as he lifts up his head, he looks like he's about to get hypothermia. I kiss him. Then whisper "I choose you," he smiles and picks me up.

When I got on the bus everyone is still drinking. This is it.

"OLI YOU FUCKING BASTARD" I yelled

Everyone stopped and started looking at me. "What?" He whispered.

"You fucking laid you me! I thought you liked me and then I just fucking found out you have a bloody girlfriend already? That's fucking low." I stopped to hear his plea.

"To tell you the truth I broke up with her a couple of weeks ago. So I could be with someone I truly love."

"Yea and who is that?" I snapped still pissed even though his big brown eyes were watering.

"M-Matt..." he mumbled

Everyone stared at the new couple as they were blushing uncontrollably. Oli took Matts hand and rested them on his own thigh.

Then all of a sudden Ashley and I started screaming and hugging them and each other.

"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT. MY SHIP CAME TRUE!" Ashley fangirled.

"Oh my god I knooooowwww." I hugged Oli and then Matt.

Chapter 5

Ashley's POV

When I found out that Maliver was true I've never been so happy. In fact I was so happy Austin and I went on for 3 hours. I think he's still tired from it. When I walked out I found Maggie's shirt on the floor. When I tried remembering last night but my head just started hurting. As I walked along I found everyone passed out either on the floor or on the counters. Maggie was nowhere to be found. I walked outside into the morning sun.

"Huh the BMTH bus already left." I looked at my phone to find out that it was already pass noon. When I was about to walk in I realize there was another bus in BMTH's place. My eyes opened wide and I screamed.

"MAGGIE GETS YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"God Ashley what are you screaming about" she said stumbling out.

I grabbed her face and turned her to the waiting bus. Her eyes went wide and started fangirling with me. While in the midst of fangirling over the mere sight of the bus, someone came out and waved us to come in.

I grabbed Maggie's shirt and whimpered "Maggie, is that who I think it is."

"Yes Ashley, Its Chris Motionless."

As we walked over to the Motionless in White bus and climbed in.

"I'm guessing you guys are groupies?" Balz asked.

"No Ashley is dating Austin Carlile, and I'm dating Aaron Pauley." Maggie chimed in.

"that's cool I'm dating Balz," Chris said sheepishly.

I tried my hardest not to fangirl in front of them. I want to talk to them so bad. But I think im too awkward. Maggie is doing most of the talking though.

"So ash, what's the scoop on Austin and you."

"We'll we really like each other and were officially dating for about a few days now." I said nervously

" Awe, you two are so cute together!" Ricky squealed

"Thanks," I blushed

"You guys wanna go to their bus and wake all their asses up?" Ryan said as h jumped out of his seat.

"No, I'm staying here on tumblr," Ghost said quietly.

We all walked over to the bus, well except Ghost. As we got in we started yelling as Chris growled.

Tino stumbled out with a huge hangover. "What he fuck guys," he rubbed his eyes.

Next Austin came out in only boxers ad next thing I knew the guys pushed me on top of him. I looked down at my lover as he grinned and kissed me. I heard people awing in the background. Then Phil tripped over Austin and I. His face landed right in between my legs. Everyone stopped and stared. Then Maggie and Aaron started laughing their asses off.

An hour later we were all sitting around a table at Denny's eating and making jokes.

"And then she fell OFF the chair backwards." I laughed

"Yea I know hilarious" Maggie blushed

Aaron wrapped his arm around her making sure she felt protected. I'm glad she's with Aaron cause he's like the missing puzzle piece to her puzzle. They are so alike and adorable. I can't help but to smile when I see them together. I look over to her and Aaron giggling and kissing each other.

"Let's go to a club tonight," suggested Mags, "I never been to one."

"Yea," everyone agreed.

Maggie and I kicked the guys out so we can run around and get ready.

"ASHLEY CAN I BORROW YOUR MINI SKIRT?"

"WHY, IT'S ON PHIL'S BUNK" I responded

"I WANNA LOOK SEXY TO MAKE ALL THE GUYS JEALOUS"

"WHAT ABOUT AARON?"

"THAT'S WHY THEY ARE JEALOUS" I heard her giggle.

My phone started buzzing. It was Austin.

"Uh babe?" She sounded like he was blushing

"Yes?"

"We can see you..."

I scream at Maggie to hit the floor. I heard her body thump in the room next to mine. In the phone I heard people say "Damn Austin" or "wow your lucky Aaron". I quickly hung up. I slowly stood up and sit the screen and continued changing. I couldn't stop blushing. Maggie slowly came into the front of the bus.

"Why did you tell me to hit the floor, I was naked you know" she said with her hand on her hip.

"The guys could see us change. So they saw you naked."

She started blushing and fidgeting with my mini skirt. Her hair was a little curly and wearing Aaron's create music tank with my red skirt. I on the other hand is wearing Austin's Slipknot tank and some tight skinny jeans and my wedges.

"What shoes should I wear?" She was throwing her clothes finding a pair of shoes,

"What happened to your heels?"

"FOUND THEM" she slipped them on

When we walked off I could tell that Austin was trying to keep his jaw dropping. His grin turned seductive in a few moments. He pulled me in for a hard kiss. I guess I look good.

When we parted we started walking to the nearest club. It looked like Aaron couldn't keep his hands off of Mags' ass. She giggled the whole way there.

When we got in he could tell it was a gothic club. Goths were everywhere. Which was better than a regular club with all the rap. Well in my taste. I gracefully strutted to the bar and smoothly asked for a Jack on ice. Austin came up behind me and whisked me away for a dance. Maggie and Aaron were at the bar. They looked like they just met and were already asking to go to the back room.

Alan's POV

I went up to Ashley and Austin on the dance floor. I whispered in his ear if I could talk to him at the bar. He nodded and followed me.

"Austin I ant take it, I have to tell Ash she has the right to know." I felt like I was sweating already.

"Shhh Alan it's a secret remember? I can't tell her it's going to break her heart."

I didn't answer I just grabbed my drink and walked off. I downed my beer and looked at Ash. She looked gorgeous. Outside and inside. Not to mention her body. I have to tell her she was too sweet not to know what happened. I was going to do it. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

I started dancing next to her with some random girl. I squeezed between Austin and Ash then started dancing with her. I pulled her close whispered in her ear if I could talk to her cause it was important. She nodded as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a quiet spot at the bar.

"What is it Alan?" She seemed worried.

"I have to tell you something and I've wanted to for a while."

She got closer, took my hands and looked me deep into my eyes "you can tell me anything Alan."

"When you and Austin first started dating, he and I were together at the time."

He jaw dropped to the floor. Her brown eyes were swelling with tears. She pushed me down and ran out the door. I think Chris was watching the whole time cause he ran out after her.

Chapter 6

Ashley's POV

I couldn't beleive it. I was crying and sobbing outside. I looked my best for him and this is what I get. It's all my fault. I ruined their relationship. I hear someone running down the side walk. I looked up to see Chris jogging to me. He was panting as he sat down in the concrete next to me.

"What happened sweetheart?" His arms suddenly embraced me

I sobbed into his chest " Austin cheated on me"

"Awe sweetie, may I ask who?" He was stroking my hair.

"Fucking Alan Ashby." I sobbed harder.

"Do you know if they are still together? If not then that means he broke up with Alan to be with you."

"Cheating is cheating. I should have never opened my heart to him. He's just another guy. I thought he was different. Guess I was wrong" I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

Chris looked like he had my back no matter what. "Thanks for running after me," I whispered

"No problem sweetheart, anything for a fan." I hugged him as we walked back to the bus.

"You wanna watch movies on my bus with me? I'm sure Balz won't mind."

"He can join us if he wants to i bet he's bored without you."

Chris smiled as he called Balz and invited him on our little stay in. I would invite Maggie but I'm sure busy with Aaron.

When we climbed onto MIW's bus Ghost was still on tumblr. Chris invited him to hang out with us and watch a movie. Surprisingly he joined us on the couch. We all sat under blankets and watched American 2 until I fell asleep between Balz and Chris.

Austin's POV

"WHAT THE FUCK ALAN!" I screamed.

"I HAD TO FUCKING TELL HER IT WAS EATING ME ALIVE AUSTIN!"

I threw a bottle at Alan and then got us kicked out. I stormed onto the bus and started throwing shit. I took her clothes and threw them out the door and window. Then I took all of Alan's stuff and threw them in the sewage tank. That'll teach him. I went to my bunk and sobbed myself to sleep. I woke up a couple of times hearing people trying to get Alan's stuff out and swearing at me. Then another time hearing Maggie and Aaron. God was I like that? When i finally woke up no one was talking to me except Maggie.

"Don't worry Austin she'll come back" she tried to assure me

"She won't" I was depressed. Ill admit it.

"I know her better than anyone, she'll return, trust me" Maggie said

I was kinda hoping she did but another side didn't want her too. I wanted her back so I can apologize to her and kiss her, but I didn't want to face her sad brown eyes that I shattered. I wonder if she got home safely or if she is alright. Who knows. I'm such an asshole, I wanted both but I chose her, why is she so mad? Alan is lucky I haven't pounded his ass into the curb yet, since he been in his bunk and when he came out someone would be guarding him. I'm still pissed at him but mainly myself. I only talk to Maggie right now. I haven't talked to anyone or even looked them in the eyes.

Ashley's POV

I been sleeping in ghosts bunk since he said I can because he's always on tumblr. Maggie brung my clothes over to me last night. they were all cold and wet, apparently Austin threw them out of the bus into the snow. Does he hate me? I think he does. Maybe I should just go home and forget about all of this. Ill let Maggie live the tour life and ill go back home and get back to work as a tattoo artist. My thoughts were interrupted by Ricky, "hey, wanna talk?" He asked. "Um sure" I respond. He sits next to me and wraps his arm around me and listens while I pour out all my feelings and thoughts. "Ash, we are all here for you," he tells me as my eyes start to water. "And please don't leave the tour, and you can stay as long as you want honey" he continued. "Ok I won't" I said through my tears. "One last thing you need to tattoo if you brung your shit with you" he said grinning. I returned the smile and said, " I always bring my shit with me"

Maggie's POV

I haven't talked to ash for a week. She hasn't left the MIW bus since the incident with Alan that was two weeks ago. Austin only left his bunk when it was time for the show, when he was hungry and had to piss. Everyone just stared at Alan when he was around. No one talked anymore, it was like a ghost town. And when Austin sees Chris or Balz he looks like he's going to cry. Worst of all, Austin doesn't know ash is still on the tour just in a different bus.

Chris's POV

I feel so bad for ash, she's such a sweet girl. Damn, if I was straight and not completely in love with Balz, I'd so date her. She's so nice and she doesn't like to show that she's hurt inside or anything. And best of all, she's my new tattooist! How cool is that?! She tattooed all of us and she even drew a picture of me and Balz together. I didn't mind holding Balz in my arms for thirty minutes for her to draw us. She was talented but not to mention smart. How can Austin not be in love with her? How can he not tell he hurt her? Or does he know it but just didn't do anything to fix it? Well Aaron and i came up with a plan, I just hope it works out like planned.

CHAPER 7

Maggie's POV

Aaron and Chris came up with an idea to get them back together tonight...hopefully. Chris and josh are getting ash all girly and pretty with a little help from ghost for tonight's show. Arron is going to act like there is nothing special about tonight. And me being me, I'm going to make it all lovey dovey. I can't wait for tonight.

Chris's POV

"Ash, please let Ricky paint your nails, he's good at it! See? Look at his nails" I say excitedly and she finally lets him. Ghost put her in a beautiful, long, black dress while I did her hair and Balz picked out the dress. Mike and Ryan was helping Maggie with something. The show starts in twenty minutes.

Austin's POV

It's time for the show and hopefully this show will finally get me out of this funk I been in for two weeks. But it seems like I always look out to the crowd I expect to see her big brown eyes look into mine. When it came to Aaron singing My Understandings, I went to get a drink of water but then I hear the crowd cheer. I look up in awe to see ash in a gorgeous black gown with her long red and black hair in lose curls. Phil hands me a white rosé to give to her and i felt my eyes water, was about to cry on stage? Yes I was. She walked over to me and i handed her the rose and whispered in her ear, " you look stunning Ashley, I'm sorry for hurting you" She smiled and whispered back, " as long as I'm the only one now," she replied. I took her hand as we started to slow dance, "the one and only love" it's true, I'm in love with her. I took her face into my hands and kissed her passionately.

Chapter 8

Ashley's POV

I was ready to come out. It was three months after Austin's and I's marriage. So I sat everyone down thinking that I was just going to say something to the effect "IM MARRIED TO AUSTIN FUCKING CARLILE" but I had bigger news. I cleared my throat.

"everyone I have something to say." I whisper. People stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Austin," I paused as I teared up a bit. He stood up and hugged me.

"Austin, im pregnant." I waited for his response.

He pushed me away arms length and looked me up and down.

"are you serious?" his lips quivered.

When I nodded he yelled and hugged me while crying. He was happy so I was happy. Everyone looked at me then at Austin.

"IM GOING TO BE A DAD!" he yelled as everyone cheered.

When everything was calming down Chris stood up.

"everyone there is something I want to say." He said nervously.

Everyone still had smiles on their faces while Maggie was fangirling. I think she knew what was going to happen.

"Balz? Will you have the honor of being my partner for life?" Chris was kneeling in front of him.

Balz started crying while Maggie was yelling "I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!"

Today turned amazing just like my wedding.


End file.
